Elvina Wright
Elvina Wright (née Schultz) was the mother of John and Clarence, and the grandmother to Patty, Hudson, and Harrison. History Elvina was born in 1925 to an upper middle class family, and had two sisters. She married a man named Vernon whom she thought had strong moral convictions, however he started becoming abusive to her when she became pregnant with their first child. In the early 50’s she became a mother, giving birth to John. Two years later, Elvina gave birth to Clarence, except her husband was drunk the entire time she was giving birth and had no recollection of it happening. They lived in poverty, since her husband kept spending his paycheck on gambling. They ate porridge for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, which was how poor they were. Vernon began to escalate his abuse by letting his anger out on his wife and children every time he got back from work. Thus, Elvina and her sons lived in fear of him. Finally, Elvina found the courage to leave him after nearly 11 years of his abuse, after praying intensely. She escaped from the countryside to escape the scorn of the others, and moved to the city so she could get a job, and they lived in a small townhouse. Elvina got a job as a housekeeper, and they survived on her meager wage. However, she was not fully divorced from her vengeful ex-husband yet. Little did Elvina know, her sister in law had ratted out to him their location. Vernon came to the city prepared to kill them all, but when he got to the neighborhood, Elvina was at work and John was in the bathroom. He found his younger son Clarence standing outside all by himself and abducted him. When John came back out, he could not find his brother and alerted the neighbors and the police. Elvina was notified at work about what happened and she quickly came back to attend John. They waited 16 agonizing hours as the police hunted for Vernon and Clarence. Finally the police returned with Clarence who was luckily not hurt, and Elvina wept. She was extremely emotional that she had let one of her sons get kidnapped and promised to not work as many hours so she could take care of them. A year later, Elvina met a nice man named Raymond who helped her take home her groceries. They had a conversation along the way. Later, Elvina and Raymond started dating at the recommendation of the church women. After John graduated from college, Elvina was worried about her younger son, who only had a basic education. She learned that he had been engaging in petty crime such as shoplifting and arson. Their relationship only grew worse as time passed. She seemed unimpressed when she heard that he got employed as a pool boy. After her younger son left Elvina helped John and Helen raise their kids. She was lovingly called “Nana” by her grandchildren. Throughout the years, she and John tried to send letters to Clarence to see how he was doing, but eventually they simply got marked “Return to Sender” because he kept moving around. Present In the present day, Elvina is now over 90 years old, living in a nursing home and coming to visit John and his family every now and then. She is first actually seen in Harrison discovers his relatives when Harrison discovered his long lost relatives via the internet. His father had never mentioned that she was still alive, let alone even knew if she was alive. Elvina meets her new grandson for the first time and is quite surprised. She was present at the Wright family reunion at the park, and initially seemed warm to her younger son's return, until she discovered his years of infidelity and debauchery. She had no idea who the mother of Harrison was, and was utterly disappointed in her son for just running away and lying to them that he was dead. They had a fierce argument which dampened the bright mood of the reunion picnic. Death of her son When her younger son Clarence died, she watched the funeral through a live stream at her nursing home. She still thought Clarence was in his 20’s since she had not seen him for so long. When she saw the pictures of him young she broke down and started sobbing in the middle of her nursing home. Later she came to visit Hudson, Patty and Harrison at the townhouse. They reminisced about the past and Elvina felt remorse for not doing enough to stop her younger son from dying such a miserable death. She finally accepted Harrison into the family. Elvina was seen at Patty’s wedding, crying in the front pew. Elvina was still alive in 2019 as she was seen at the latest family gathering. Personality Elvina has a kind, but strict personality. She is a devout Christian and has strong moral beliefs. In her household her sons were only allowed to read religious materials. She disliked it when her sons didn't listen to her. A single mother her whole life, she usually didn’t have much money. She was the type of person to give her last two dollars to anyone who needed it. She enjoys scrapbooking in her spare time. Appearance Back in the day, Elvina was very beautiful. She had long strawberry blonde curls and was much shorter than her sons when they were grown. In the present she is a short, frail grandma with curly white hair, and needs a walker to assist her. Category:Female Category:Wright Family Category:1972 Category:Parents